


Songs and Stress (Brian's songs get rejected and Jae prevents him from drowning his sorrows in alcohol)

by ZillasRevenge666



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kang Younghyun | Young K, Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, JYP - Freeform, M/M, Massage, SongWriter Younghyun | Young K, Songwriting, Stress Relief, Stressful, Top Park Jaehyung | Jae, red wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillasRevenge666/pseuds/ZillasRevenge666
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 19
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	Songs and Stress (Brian's songs get rejected and Jae prevents him from drowning his sorrows in alcohol)

**Jae**

**Young K/ Brian/ Younghyun— all used interchangeably**

Brian had left the house today anxious, anxious but happy. He had been working non-stop for the past 6 months, writing so many songs. he had written out 33 songs. He had spent days correcting certain songs, switching out words and changing around melodies. He was a fluent English speaker and a fluent Korean speaker so lucky for him he didn't have to think too hard about the wording.

Jae couldn't be more excited. Brian had been stressing out for months and it was stressing HIM out.

The two had been together for 4 years and he'd never seen this side of Younghyun. He would spend all day in their room, come out to eat dinner with his boyfriend and then go back into their room. There were days where Brian fell asleep at his desk, slumped over, head resting on the paper he was working on. Jae would pick him up and carry him onto the bed to cuddle with him. There were days where he didn't even sleep, just working all night. His eyes were red and his face was sunken in. Sometimes Brian would start yelling at him for the smallest reason, then breaking down crying and apologizing over and over again and begging Jae not to be mad at him. He was a wreck with all the work he had and Jae just wanted to lay down and cuddle with his boyfriend but he couldn't because said boyfriend was always WORKING.

So they were both very excited that he was done writing.

He walked to JYP Entertainment Headquarters with nervousness building in the pit of his stomach. Some of the songs were not his best work, he had gotten a little rushed towards the end. He spent too much time working on one of the songs and so he had to rush like five. 

He was super proud though, of his song named _To The Moon and Back_ the song was super personal to him, about him and Jae but he'd try to make the lyrics as vague as possible so people could still relate. JYP didn't like personal songs. But he knew they'd love this one, it meant so much to him.

* * *

Brian came home, almost in tears. He was sad, depressed, and disappointed. He'd worked so FUCKING hard and everything was discredited and ruined and trashed within a day. He'd had songs rejected before, both him and Jae as the writers for the group had had their share of rejected songs, but nothing had ever hurt this bad.

Out of 33 songs he wrote, 1 would be making the album. One. The other 32 had to be scraped or re-written, at the orders of JYP management. And _To The Moon and Back_ would be scraped entirely. "Too personal" they said, while he begged for it to be on the album.

They hadn't even been nice when declining them, just saying vague answers when he asked why, or grumbling about issues they found with songs. They would get stern at him anytime he tried to argue with them or defend a song that he thought was good. They'd say something like, "Do you want to have the comeback soon", "You wouldn't want your fans to get a song like this" or "Don't forget, it's a privilege to be in this group". They were gaslighting him into submission, listening to them for fear of letting down friends or fans or being kicked out the group.

The worst thing about it all was that their comeback was in 3 months, he had to write 12 new good songs in 2 months. Every emotion was swirling around in his head, and he was sad and angry at himself because if he had just tried HARDER he wouldn't be having to do this again. Now he was delaying the recording of the songs and he was gonna be putting stress on the other 4 members, and it was all because he couldn't fucking write a good song.

He trudged into his apartment to be met with a bouncy Jae standing at the door, "Hey Baby, how'd it go?" he asked. "Terrible. Here's the one song we have for the album" Brian sighs, handing him the one sheet of paper he had left.

"One? Where are the rest of them?" Jae asked, trailing Brian into the kitchen. "In the fucking trash." he grumbled. "The trash, all of them got scraped?" the taller asked confused. 

"Yes babe. None of them were good enough. Do we have any more of the 79% alcohol?" **(aka WAY too much alcohol)** he asks. Jae sighs. He knew how it felt to get a few songs rejected so getting so many scraped was probably awful. But Brian had been there for him while he cried about it and so he would be there for Brian. And step one of being there was making sure that his boyfriend didn't down a whole bottle of 79% alcohol, drown his sorrows and end up blackout drunk.

"Baby I know you're really sad, and I know what'll make you feel better." he says. "Why don't you go sit on the couch, I'll pour some red wine, and give you a massage.". Brian always talked more when he was drunk, or tipsy, so wine might get him to open up. While Younghyun really wanted to get wasted, a massage was really appealing too, so he went to go sit on the couch while Jae poured him some.

* * *

The lights were dimmed, they were sitting on the couch, Jae had his wine on a coaster. He had wrapped his long legs **(slenderman ass)** around his boyfriend and was slowly rubbing circles on his back.

"Younghyun, your posture is so bad. You've been slouched for so long i'm sure your back probably hurts" he whispered softly. He slowly started to knead into his back, "Oh baby there are so many knots, how're you not in pain everyday?" his voice was low, he could hear the quiet sighs and moans of contentment Brian was making with each kink he rubbed out.

"Ah~...Jae" he heard his boyfriend moan softly, he could tell Younghyun really needed this. 

"Do you want to talk about your feelings, you don't have to if you don't want to. It might make you feel better" he says. And in a moment of vulnerability, Brian starts to talk. "I I guess I feel like I'm failure because my songs weren't good enough, I'm putting everyone at an inconvenience and behind schedule. I don't know how I'm gonna write everything and it's stressing me out because I feel like everyone will be mad at me."

"No one will be mad at you for this. I proofread everything you wrote and loved it, if JYP can't realize that then it's his fault. You're an amazing songwriter and you have me here if you need help, I bet that Dowoon and Wonpil will help out as well. You aren't alone, you have all of us to help you out. Don't stress about it, your health has to come first, because right now you're barely even eating " Jae murmurs, slowly trailing his hands down his boyfriends back. 

"Do you feel better babe?" he asks, unraveling his legs from Brians waist and turning him so they were facing each other.

"Yes, I do, thank you so much" he smiles, before pulling his boyfriend into a soft kiss.

"Good, because I have a different stress reliever for you. Just come with me to the bedroom" Jae smirks, standing up and walking out of the room, swaying his hips slightly.


End file.
